


Blood and Royal

by TomorrowsGone



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Female Robin - Freeform, Human Robin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Chrom, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampire mates, vampire mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowsGone/pseuds/TomorrowsGone
Summary: What the blood cannot bind, the soul can.





	Blood and Royal

Robin, the famous tactician of Ylisse as well as a member of the Shepherds, was used to working in the late hours of the night. It was not because of her poor awareness of time nor the amount of effort she exercised on her work, but because it is required of her. Being the head tactician of the Purebloods, the vampire royalty, she has to commit herself to their waking hours. Her general, Prince Chrom, understood the difference between her and most of the army and wished to let her live her own schedule, yet she insisted on taking in theirs as her own. She could not let her own mortality get with the way of her work. She enumerated conflicts that could arise with their differing hours and she would not have that. Communication is vital in victory and the preservation of lives in battles. It is always one of the main components she exercised in leading the army though sometimes, it blurs drastically between her and the general.

“Chrom? Earth to Chrom? Hey, you in there?”

Robin frowned for the fifth time in hours. She could still count how many times she snapped her fingers in front of his face just to get his attention. If she was just too busy these past few days, she might have not noticed how seemingly off her best friend is. She tried calling it in his attention but he simply brushed it off as tired. _Which could be believable if he is human like herself._ She was a witness of how long it would take for a vampire to wear himself out and how quickly a vampire recovers in a matter of drinking just a few drops of blood. But for a Pureblood like him to suddenly drop his energy levels, well, consider Robin a fan of mystery novels that she and Sumia love to read. Of course, she tried to ignore it as he has told her so, and focus on forming plans for upcoming battle, but her curious mind speaks volumes.

She sighed in defeat and started rolling the map she has spread for Chrom to see. The rustling of parchment snapped the prince out of his torpor and he looked with confusion as to why his tactician was already packing up. _Did he badly spaced out that he went through the whole meeting without processing a thing?_

“You’ve been out of it since I began,” Robin replied with little energy. “I thought there’s no point in continuing.”

Chrom could hear the disappointment in her voice. She has prepared these plans for days, sacrificing the little sleep she could afford. He reached out to stop her but he felt himself falter at the last moment. His mind struggled to contain himself. _Risky._ It told him, and he knew that it is true.

“Look, Chrom,” Robin spoke again. This time, a bit consoling. “I know these past few months has been a blur. I understand that it has been a while since you stepped foot on a battleground as you have been busy with rebuilding Ylisse from the previous war. But if you cannot focus your attention on the task at hand, I have to advise to remove you from the plans and have Frederick send you back to Ylisstol.”

Chrom was about to protest but Robin raised a hand to stop him. She decided not to mince any words of truth. “Chrom, you will soon be crowned Exalt.” Robin continued. “Ylisse badly needs someone to unite and comfort them right now. They need someone they could hope for, and that is you. We lost enough people we love.” Her voice becomes quiet, almost fragile to touch. “We can’t lose you too.”

“Robin…” He wanted to take a step closer but he knew what pain he could bring her. If he let himself tumble down the hill of control he painstakingly created, he might give in on his desires and hurt her. _He might not able to go back. There is no going back._ He has first learned from his older sister, the previous Exalt, and later referred to his younger sister who was just married a few days ago, that mating practice of their kind was nothing to scoff at. A vampire has only one soul he is bound to for eternity. It is only with that one soul that he could find true bliss, that his desires be sated with, and losing that one soul can drive him to eternal misery and insanity. Only Death could be merciful to a vampire who lost his mate.

Now, standing before Robin, Chrom did not know what to do. He has not realized his feelings for her until the burden of war has finally been lifted off their shoulders. It was as if he has opened his eyes for the first time and at the same time, a horrifying realization dawning on him that his feelings might not be reciprocated and destroy whatever that is between them permanently. His instincts were starting to take a toll on him - whispering to take her, to claim her as his and only his. He does not want to hurt her, to force her into something she wishes not. Distancing himself was his painful reprieve. But the remaining threats of bandits pillaging villages at the borders required the Shepherds’ intervention, and it eases him not, to know Robin will have to attend to her duties as tactician even without the requirement of his presence.

Lissa and Frederick were aware of his plight and as such, went to lengths to try to support him. Both understood his pain; his sister having married just recently and his trusted retainer bound to marry to Sumia within a few weeks’ time. It surprised him so, that Frederick, who was wary of the amnesiac stranger they found asleep in a field, agreed in trying putting them together.

“Chrom,”

Chrom blinked at Robin who paused at stuffing her things back to her rucksack. He forced himself to look at her properly without trying hard. _It was difficult._ His eyes wandered from her chapped lips to the curves of her body she hid so well beneath that oversized coat of hers. He tried not to imagine her beneath him – flushed and needy as he sheathed himself into her and sank his fangs on the crook of her neck.

_Mine._ His instincts chanted, urging him. _Mine._

He dug his nails on his palms to restrain the beast inside him. This time, forced himself to listen to Robin who has moved a step closer to him.

“I don’t know what is bothering you.” Robin said as lifted her head to meet her taller companion’s eyes. “And I probably never will if you don’t tell me. We’re best friends, right? With no secrets between us? Then, tell me what got you spooked these past weeks.”

“I-I don’t…” Chrom tried to look away from those pleading eyes. “It’s nothing to worry yourself about. I’m just anxious about the coronation, that’s all.”

“You’re lying.” Robin declared. A hint of irritation bubbling at the surface. “And it’s something I should worry about because it’s about me. I might be busy planning tactics but I am not blind, Chrom. I noticed how you’ve been avoiding me lately.” Then, murmuring sadly. “Do you dislike my company now?”

Chrom winced at that. _He didn’t mean for it to be like that! He was just doing this for her safety!_ Steeling himself, he gripped her shoulders tightly and looked at her in the eye. “Of course not, Robin!” He exclaimed. “I would never dislike you! In fact, I enjoy being with you.”

“Then, why are you avoiding me?” Robin yelled exasperatedly.

“I-I can’t tell you. If I do, it might hurt you.” Chrom looked at her pleadingly. “Please, Robin. Please understand! I’m doing this for you. I’m trying to keep you safe.”

Robin pushed his arms away. “Safe from what exactly?” She demanded. “I am human and amnesiac, Chrom, but I am not fragile!”

“You don’t understand! I-“

“I will never understand if you don’t tell me!” Robin was shouting now. Tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes. “Tell me what exactly are you protecting me from! Tell-“

“FROM ME, ROBIN!” Chrom yelled exasperatedly then, lowered his voice to a whisper. “I am protecting you from me.”

Robin was shocked from his revelation. “From…you?”

Chrom ran a frustrated hand through his blue locks. “I am dangerous, Robin. _I am dangerous especially to you._ I can’t put you in danger. I just can’t…”

Robin shook her head. “Chrom…I don’t understand. You’re not dangerous to me. You’re not going to hurt me.”

“I…” Chrom looked away in shame. “I might. I might if I don’t keep my distance to you. It’s for the best.” He took a step back. “For both of us.”

Robin gave him incredulous look. “It isn’t.” She took a step forward. “You know that, don’t you? You’re lying to yourself.”

“Robin…I can’t. You…” He shook his head. “Please. Don’t make it harder for me.”

Robin gritted her teeth and grabbed the front of his clothes. She pulled him and forced him to look at her. “Then, look at me in the eye!” Robin demanded. “Tell me that is what you really want! Tell me that you don’t want to see me anymore!”

She sobbed as she gripped his clothes tightly. She didn’t realize that the tears have come down. “Goddammit, Chrom! Just tell me…tell me that you hate me…”

Chrom looked at her helplessly. It pained him to see her hurting because of him. He didn’t want this. He didn’t mean for this to happen. _All he wanted was to keep her safe! Was that too much to ask?_

“Chrom…please…just tell me…”

With trembling arms, he held her sobbing form, burying his head on her snow-white hair.

“I’m sorry…” Chrom choked in his own emotions. His own voice seemingly caught in his throat. “I didn’t…I don’t want to hurt you. I love you so much, that I don’t want to lose you. I want you to from me. From the monster that is me. Robin…I’m sorry…”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Chrom embracing and apologizing to the sobbing Robin. He does not want to let go, but he knew he has to. He will stay true to his word; he will protect her behind the wall he has built between them. _No matter how painful it might be._ He released her – realizing how empty it felt the moment she was gone in his arms – and started to walk away. Before he could get past the length of the table, hands grabbed him and pushed him against the table. He winced at the impact on his rear and was about to complain when lips crashed against his. His eyes widened at the brief kiss as his assailant withdrew. They were centimeters apart with Robin between his legs and her hands at his sides, effectively jailing him in, if it was not for the kiss.

“Robin?”

“Confessing your love and leaving without waiting for an answer?” Robin, despite the puffy eyes and hoarse voice, has conveyed her annoyance well. “You are truly the prince of fools.”

Chrom was about to protest when Robin grabbed the front of his clothes once again. This time however, silencing him in another kiss. She withdrew and glared at him as if he offended him in more ways than one. “And hurt me?” She scoffed. “Chrom, how many times have you seen me in the Royal Archives? Do you think I will let myself be ignorant of my new home and the royal family I’m serving to? I know about what I’m dealing with, Chrom, so don’t you dare pull that ‘hurt me’ hogwash on me ever again!”

Chrom looked at her with a stunned expression. He knew how amazing Robin is and have witnessed himself doing feats that he himself would never claim of capable of doing. She is a woman of no other – strong, independent, and brilliant. A few things that made him fall in love with her the first time and fall harder each and every time he thought of her.

Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she was his lifeline. Robin returned it with the same intensity as she locked her arms around his neck. Burying her head on his messy mop of blue hair, she whispered pleadingly. “Please don’t avoid me again, Chrom. I…I cannot take it. I love you.”

Chrom’s heart fluttered against his chest at his words. He let her go and tenderly cupped her cheeks. “Thank you…” He whispered happily. “Thank you for loving me, Robin.” Letting his actions speak the rest, he leaned down to capture her lips. His ice cold lips touching the warm ones that is Robin. Robin returned it with a passionate streak as she combed her hands through his blue locks. They pulled apart both breathing heavily.

Robin cupped placed a hand on his cheek and pressed her forehead on hers. She gazed at those otherworldly eyes of azure blue. “Take me if you want and I will be yours.”

“Robin…”

His instincts jumpstarted at the consent from her words. Grabbing on her waist, he pulled him up on his lap and captured her lips once again. He didn’t want to think on how much weight they are putting on the table but was thankful nonetheless that it hasn’t collapsed beneath them. Chrom kissed her with rising ferocity as he urged Robin to open her mouth. Robin complied and let him take dominance. His tongue exploring and savoring each and every inch of her mouth as his hands began to work his way on her clothes.

There was a rustle of fabric as Robin’s battle coat slid down to the floor. It will most likely pick up some dust but Robin has little time to think about it when Chrom’s hands slid beneath her camisole. She shivered not from his natural cold, but from the excitement as he traced his fingers along her spine. Chrom took it as positive sign as he pulled back from the kiss and trailed his lips from her jaw to the crook of her neck. He buried his nose on a spot on her neck and took in her tantalizing scent – _the scent of his Robin._ Keeping his fangs withdrawn, he bit down on her neck to produce his love bite. She tasted of salt but that is the way Chrom liked it. Robin squirmed in delight as he sucked on her skin over and over. She was sure those will bruise by tomorrow and yet, she couldn’t have herself to care. His lips travelled downward and he nipped on her collarbone.

Having taken a taste of Robin, Chrom pulled back and took off her camisole. He sucked in his breath as he gazed at the beauty he has a chance to only see once back then. Robin’s body may have met scars in her lifetime but Chrom cared not. For him, she has the beauty unparalleled and today, her body has called for him. It was all his to gaze and worship upon as he wished to. He gathered her breasts on his hands and mouthed her perky nipple. He sucked and twirled it with his tongue while his other hand squeezed the other. Robin jolted from the sensation and gripped tightly on his hair as he switched on each breast. The pit on her stomach grew warmer as her loins moistened from the increasing desire.

She tugged on the belts of his shirt with an impatient whimper. Chrom paused from his adoration and helped her unfasten the belts. Robin placed his pauldron and cape at the corner of the table and peeled the shirt of him. Thankfully, Chrom placed Falchion on top of the crates prior the start of the meeting. She marveled at the god before her. She was lucky to be the only one, other than Lissa and Libra (for medical purposes), to have gaze upon the bare top of the prince, and soon his full naked glory. Robin blushed at the thought as her fingers trailed on his sculpted body. She leaned down to kiss the scars she could find as her hand travelled down to the bulge on his pants. She pressed and rubbed lightly, earning her a hiss from the prince whose eyes started lose its azure blue. She continued her ministrations and watched as Chrom slowly tethered to the edge.

Before she could process what has happened, she felt herself being carried off the table. She found herself bent over and facing the table; her upper half pressed on the wooden surface. There was a rustle of fabric and only when she looked over her shoulder did she found that Chrom has fully undressed her. His eyes have lost its brilliant blue and right now, pooled with the color of blood red. Before she could speak a word, Chrom pushed a finger inside her. She gasped as he pumped inside of her. Slowly at first before increasing his speed. He did not stop as he added a digit, prompting her to moan. She gripped the sides of the table as he pumped and stretched her with each finger added.

“Chrom..! Aanhh..!”

The heat inside her ignited into flames as she felt herself coming to a close. She whined a protest when the pumping motions stopped abruptly and looked at the prince who was relieving himself of his pants. Her eyes widened; he was neither big nor small, but she worried whether he would fit. She was a petite woman, after all. She gasped as he pressed himself to her entrance and bit back a scream as pain blossomed at her lower midsection. Robin has heard of stories about first sex from the women in the local towns but she didn’t expect it to hurt so much. By the time Chrom has stopped pushing, he was already fully sheathed inside of her. Robin blinked back the tears when she felt Chrom pressed on her back and kissed the top of her head.

“Sorry…” He murmured sincerely. “I was not able to stop myself. Did it hurt?”

Robin nodded as she searched for him over her shoulder. His eyes have regained some of its blue as he looked at her with concern and guilt. He was trying hard to contain himself for her sake. She took his hand and laced her fingers on his. The pain was already fading but she did not want him to wait for her long.

Without letting him say a word, she pulled herself back and slammed back at him. Chrom hissed at her ear as the red in his eyes consumed the last figment of control he has. His pupils narrowed into slits and his fangs draw. Chrom snarled at her as he pinned her arms down on the table and thrusted in her in retaliation. Robin’s head collapsed on the table as Chrom pounded mercilessly at her with impossible speed. She dug her nails on the table - moaning, mewling, and screaming as waves after waves of pleasure crashed down on her.

“Aaaah..! C-Chrom! Ha…ha..ahh!”

She could feel him getting larger inside of her as he approached his climax. Chrom freed his hand and pulled on her hair, forcing her to lift her head. He could hear the pulse pounding on the side of her neck. His fangs itched for the feel of her skin and his throat thirsty for her blood. He licked her skin, taking in salty taste and the heady scent permeating from her as he continued thrusting into her.

“Mine.” He growled before plunging his fangs on her neck.

Robin’s mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. The pain that pricked her turned into pleasure that amplified what their union of flesh was already giving. Her body submitted to him as he hungrily took her in. Stray blood dripped down on the side of her neck and to the table. Chrom pulled back from his feeding as he finally made his release inside of her.

Robin went limp beneath him as she came down her peak. Chrom regained his control and pulled out of her. He gently helped her sit on the table and grabbed her coat to cover her from the cold. He took her hand and planted feathery-light kisses on her knuckles as he apologized profusely.

Robin chuckled weakly at the gesture and squeezed his hand in reassurance. “I’m fine but next time you hit your mating period, let’s not do it on a table.”

Chrom chuckled. “I’ll try to remember that.”

Robin narrowed her eyes on him. “You better. I am going to leave the army if I come out with a sore stomach and a backache in one of our sessions.”

"I promise." Chrom wrapped his arms around her waist and Robin rested her head on the crook of his neck. “I love you, Robin.”

“Back at you, my goofy prince.”


End file.
